taimatfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
Members of certain factions can be encountered anywhere within their territory. PROPERTIES * Home: The type and location of the capital. ** Party(area): Have a camp or vehicle and can only be found in one area. ** Family(region): Have a homestead. ** Tribe(planet): Have a village. ** Nation(star): Have a town. ** Parliament(constellation): Have a city. ** Empire(universal): Have a province. When visiting a faction's capital, as long as you speak the language, you can go on shopping runs. ?6hours, ?100%of normal cost. The rate only applies to one trip at a time and is only revealed after spending the time. Fuel can be purchased at list price at any town or larger settlement when landed. Leaders of factions can always be found in the Capital unless the story * Leaders: Parties, families, and tribes all have one leader. Other factions have ?20. Parliaments and Empire leaders always have a vehicle. * Languages: default language is named after the region in which the settlement is located. Factions speak all languages found within their territory. * Power: A dollar amount representing this Factions overall population and power. This dollar amount can also be looted upon conquering the area. ** ruins: 0. Scrap must be looted first to remove settlement. ** camp: ?100. NPC Camps will gain or lose $?100 per day. Camps that exceed $1000 will become a village. ** village: ?1000. Villages gain or lose $?1000 per day. If a village exceeds $10,000 if will become a town. ** town: $?10K. Towns gain or lose $10K per year. If the town exceeds $100K, it becomes a city. ** city: $?100K. Cities gain or lose $?100K per year. If the city exceeds $999K, it becomes a province ** province: Provinces cannot be sacked, but their leaders can be assassinated or replaced. They have infinite economic power * Doctrine: 1theocratic 2capitalist 3republican 4legalist 5communist 6monarchist. Determines leader titles, temperament and market products. * Culture: 1medical 2commercial 3agricultural 4industrial 5residential 6military. Determines available verbs and career options. * Designs: Module and vehicle designs created by this faction. * Market Values: Items or services that this faction trades with others. Affected by settlement size, doctrine, and culture. CULTURES culture of player-controlled factions must decided by the player when the player becomes its leader. It cannot be changed after that until the player ascends to the next tier. Being demoted does not allow you to change the factions culture. * Military: Military settlements cost 10x the standard amount to sack, and their capital cities are have 10x the fortifications. Military settlements trade only commodities. * Industrial: Industrial cultures are primarily concerned with production and depend on commuters. * Commercial: Commercial factions are focused on profit and primarily mind their own business. * Agricultural: Agricultural factions trade only meals and supplies and always for 1$. * Medical: Medical factions will charge debts to you for healing services. They depend on commuting and do not typically rent. * Residential: Residential cultures are where people go to live in peace. They trade commodities, clothing, hardware, containers, and vehicles. *